


Sentimentality

by rptlotp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, M/M, Post-Pacifist, You Decide, kind of, or king mettaton, paps ain't here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: In which Mettaton goes about his day, reminiscing what once was.one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my class so idk here you go

Mettaton smiles as he dutifully works his way around the kitchen. It isn’t a genuine smile. In fact, it is far from it. It is the smile that he wears on his television show. It is the smile that he uses to conceal his true emotions. It is the smile that hides the pain.

Clicking sounds can be heard as the android’s pink heels traverse the clean linoleum. In his metal hands, he holds a cold plate of spaghetti pulled directly from the refrigerator.

The plate goes in the special microwave, which only has settings labeled “spaghetti.” Papyrus had brought it from the Underground and refused to get rid of it. He had insisted that it was of top quality and would assist in making the most delectable pasta.

_Papyrus..._

The microwave beeps, signaling that the food is ready to be eaten. The noise breaks Mettaton out of his trance. He sighs deeply and moves to grab it. He faintly registers warmth radiating from the plate, but he ignores it. It isn’t as if he can get burnt anyway.

He passes a plant on the countertop with its once-green leaves drooping, threatening to fall off. Papyrus’s plant. He can’t bring himself to water it anymore; it would feel wrong to so easily take over a job reserved only for Papyrus. He did attempt to water it once, but the news about Papyrus was too fresh in his mind, and the action reminded Mettaton too much of him.

His own plant sits beside its counterpart. In contrast, however, its leaves are flourishing, giving off the fresh scent of nectar. He now waters it only out of routine, unable to give up this small part of him.

The two plants were gifted to them by Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus took care of one, and Mettaton took care of the other. That was always just how it went, until Papyrus was no longer there.

A sturdy oak table resides in the middle of the room, two chairs at either end. Mettaton only uses one side; the other is dusty, as if nobody has sat there for quite some time. He sits and begins to consume the spaghetti. Despite it being warm, it is cold in his mouth, and the pungent smells threaten to overwhelm him.

He hates spaghetti, but it reminds him of his lost lover.

_Papyrus..._

He remembers the times when he and Papyrus would cook spaghetti together. It usually ended up a disaster, flour settled all over the counter and pasta strewn about the floor. They always spent hours cleaning up afterwards, but it didn’t matter, because they were doing it together.

Wracked with sentimentality, he sits alone at the table for two. Nobody sits in the chair across from him, and he has a feeling no one ever will. He resumes eating in solitude, accompanied only by the sounds of the refrigerator whirring and the birds chirping outside the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably could have been longer and better but i've had a shit day so i mean


End file.
